


Snowy Days

by mayelisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: Yuuri's job closes shop for the day due to a record snowfall in St. Petersburg.  What's better than spending an unexpected day off hanging out with your husband?  Cute domestic fluffy one-shot featuring snuggles and Makkachin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My God, this series has me in way too deep. I kept getting ideas for a cute domestic fic and I needed to get it out of my system, so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I love getting comments and/or kudos from you guys, so keep them coming even though I'm absolutely terrible at remembering to respond to you.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta @spicenee for putting up with me and editing this, even though I know you were grossed out by how cute/fluffy it was.

Yuuri blearily cracked his eyes opened at the sound of his alarm clock blaring, destroying any quietness his small apartment held. With a groan, he slammed his hand down on the clock to turn off his alarm before rolling over and burying himself underneath the covers once again. He sighed as warmth enveloped his body, his muscles relaxing as he felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep again.

A moment later – though it felt like much longer to his foggy mind – Yuuri bolted upright, his heart racing as panic gripped him. Unceremoniously, he kicked the blankets off, snatched his glasses off his nightstand and bounded out of bed, a shiver wracking his body at the sudden temperature change. He was rummaging through his closet trying to find something presentable to wear when the bed behind him rustled ever-so-slightly.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” drawled the man in his bed sleepily.

Yuuri spared a moment to glance over his shoulder as he struggled to get his pants leg on, a soft smile curving his lips at the sight of his husband squinting at him in the bright light of their bedroom, silver hair tousled from sleep.

“I overslept and I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry,” he mumbled. He hated admitting that he was prone to oversleeping, which caused him to routinely run late for work, but his bed – and his husband's arms – were just so warm and welcoming during the cold winter months.

His husband chuckled warmly and Yuuri flushed. “Your boss called early this morning and said they're closing shop today because of the snow. Now come back to bed.” He punctuated his request by patting the mattress beside him.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?!” huffed Yuuri as he kicked off his pants and stomped over to his discarded sweatpants. He snatched them off the floor before shooting the angriest look he could muster while Victor attempted to stifle his giggles, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

“Because when you come back to bed, the warmth will be that much better, no?”

Yuuri sighed and begrudgingly put his sweatpants back on. There was no way he would be able to fall back asleep after his mild panic attack and subsequent adrenaline rush. He padded across their plush white rug to the window and opened the blinds. Squinting at the bright light, he found himself mesmerized by the snow outside his apartment. The roads were covered, not yet plowed by the city, but he could see a few people here and there braving the slick sidewalks with their dogs during their morning walks. Snowflakes continued to fall lazily from the gray sky, adding to what was already a record snowfall for St. Petersburg that winter.

A pair of strong arms encircled his waist, pulling him against a warm, strong chest. Yuuri sighed and leaned into the embrace, his cheeks warming at his husband's touch.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

“Not as beautiful as you, moy solnyshka,” murmured Victor, his lips brushing against the nape of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri shivered at the touch, but didn't make a move to escape Victor's touch. He brought his hand up to twine his fingers with Victor's, squeezing gently. He sighed contently as Victor's lips grazed against his jawline before making his way down his neck and to his bare shoulder.

“What do you say we head back to bed and enjoy each other a bit longer, hmm?” whispered Victor, punctuating his words with feather-light kisses that trailed up to Yuuri's ear, eliciting a shudder from him.

“Mm...” Yuuri turned his head to lock eyes with his husband, his cheeks flushed as he smiled shyly. “That sounds nice.”

Yuuri yelped as Victor suddenly tightened his grip around his waist before unceremoniously tossing him onto the bed. Yuuri landed amongst the soft pillows and blankets, a soft “oof” escaping his lips as Victor propped himself up on his elbows, their faces mere inches away from one another. He leaned in, but was stopped when Yuuri held a finger to his lips, a coy smile curving his lips upwards.

“Coffee after?”

“Of course. Anything you want,” laughed Victor.

Yuuri chuckled, his gaze softening as he lifted his head to close the distance between them into a tender kiss. Yuuri began wrapping his arms around Victor's neck when a loud whine broke the couple out of their revere. Glancing over Victor's shoulder, Yuuri could see Makkachin staring at the door leading out of their apartment. He pawed at the door briefly before letting out a sharp bark.

Victor sighed, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he brought his attention back to Yuuri. “It seems as though Makkachin needs my attention first. Wait for me?”

“I'll think about it,” retorted Yuuri. He laughed at Victor's crestfallen expression before nudging the older man. “Hurry, before Makkachin really throws a fit.”

Victor placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri's lips before clamoring out of bed and grabbing the nearest article of clothing he could find. Yuuri chuckled as he watched Victor scramble to get his coat and boots on before attaching Makkachin's leash to his collar and dashing out the door.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed happily as he sipped his coffee, the liquid warming him from the inside. He continued to sip his drink as he gazed contentedly across the street, watching people make their way down the street. Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, he smiled into the lid of his drink. After what could only be described as the world's fastest walk with Makkachin, Victor returned to their apartment to find Yuuri in the kitchen. Before he could even have a sip of the coffee he had just finished brewing, Victor whisked him off to bed, determined to make up for their interruption.

It was now well past noon – Victor had fallen back asleep after their morning activities – and when he finally couldn't take his stomach growling any longer, he nudged the Russian awake. At first Victor had buried his face under the pillows in an attempt to fake being asleep, but when Yuuri continued pestering him, he gave up.

Victor finally emerged from the cafe they had stopped at balancing a bag of baked goods on his forearm, a cup of coffee in one hand and Makkachin's leash in the other. Makkachin barked excitedly upon seeing Yuuri; Yuuri laughed and scratched Makkachin behind the ears before glancing up at Victor.

“Do you want me to carry something?”

Victor gasped, feigning offense at his husband's question. “My dear Yuuri, I cannot believe that you think I'm incapable of doing this much!” Yuuri raised an eyebrow when Makkachin lurched forward – a squirrel had just made itself known and he absolutely _must_ catch it! - and hot coffee sloshed over Victor's hand. “Okay fine, I guess I could use your help,” he huffed.

Stifling his laughter at the expression on his husband's face, Yuuri rescued the bag of food that was perched precariously on Victor's forearm before it fell. Opening the bag, he inhaled the heady scent of the pastries Victor had purchased, his lips curving into a small smile. He dug out his favorite – a blueberry muffin – and was about to take a bite when Victor bumped his shoulder. Turning to look at him, Yuuri chuckled when he noticed Victor was staring longingly at the bag of pastries. Placing his muffin back into the bag temporarily, he dug out a croissant before shoving it into Victor's open mouth. Victor's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion to his personal space, but he took a bite of his pastry none the less.

Yuuri nudged his shoulder and gestured towards the park across the street, his own mouth full of delicious baked goods. Victor nodded and they made their way across the street, Makkachin bouncing along ahead of them. They strolled along in silence for a bit, the only sound surrounding them the sound of snow crunching under their boots and the occasional huff from Makkachin as he sniffed furiously at the ground ahead of them.

Their breakfast consumed, Yuuri disposed of their garbage before making his way back over to Victor. Victor turned his attention from scratching Makkachin behind the ears towards him and Yuuri inhaled sharply. For not the first time in their relationship, he became breathless when Victor smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the bright light. He jogged back to Victor's side, his breath coming out in little clouds in the cold air.

“Ready?” asked Victor.

Yuuri nodded eagerly and the two continued their way through the park, watching the passerby and taking in the quietness of the fresh snowfall. Sighing contently, Yuuri grasped Victor's free hand in his own. Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand gently, causing the younger man to blush.

They eventually came to the end of the park's walking path and decided to do some window shopping on their way home. Yuuri stopped at nearly every antique shop in their path, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the small, handmade trinkets on display. Though he never bought anything, Victor enjoyed watching him point out objects that appealed to him for one reason or another. He made a mental note of a particularly striking painting that he caught Yuuri eyeing and filed it away; their anniversary was coming up soon and he was still looking for gift ideas.

Once they had exhausted their window shopping excitement and Makkachin made it known that he was ready to head home for a nap, they turned down a side street and headed towards their apartment. Everything was going great until Victor slipped on a patch of ice and landed rather ungracefully on his rear, his breath escaping him in a loud gasp. For a moment, Yuuri stared at him in wide-eyed shock, concern written on his expressive face.

But only for a moment.

Yuuri clutched at his sides as he laughed uncontrollably, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He finally wiped the tears from his eyes and held out a hand, still giggling. Victor pouted, but ultimately accepted the hand Yuuri offered to help him to his feet.

“I thought you were supposed to be graceful on the ice,” teased Yuuri, grinning cheekily up a his husband.

“You wound me, Yuuri!” exclaimed Victor dramatically. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead for dramatic effect before peeking at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. His husband was trying to stifle his giggles at his theatrics, and quite unsuccessfully he noted.

“I-I'm sorry!” gasped Yuuri. “It's just, the look on your face...” He trailed off as his laughter resurfaced full force and he had to turn away from Victor's gaze.

Victor frowned, his eyes glinting mischievously as he took a step towards Yuuri. “Oh? Do you think you're better on the ice than me?”

“I never said that!”

“I say we should see which of us is more graceful.”

Yuuri squeaked as Victor closed the distance between them, their noses a hairsbreadth apart. Yuuri licked his lips and grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. “Only if you can catch me first,” he murmured.

Before Victor could register what he had said, Yuuri spun on his heel and raced down the street towards their apartment building. He laughed when he heard Victor splutter before taking chase, Makkachin barking excitedly.  
  


* * *

  
“Which movie did you want to watch?”

Yuuri paused in his struggle with opening the bag of buttered popcorn in his hands to look over his shoulder. Victor was crouched by their bookcase, surveying their movie collection. He never did end up catching Yuuri in the end, claiming that Yuuri had the unfair advantage with his stamina and a head start. Yuuri ended up suggesting they spend the rest of the day watching movies as a way to appease Victor; it worked like a charm and Victor was fully invested in making their movie-watching experience as pleasant as possible.

“Mm...” mused Yuuri, returning his attention to the stubborn popcorn bag. He furrowed his brow as he tugged on the corners for a moment before they finally gave way. “I'm not in the mood for anything in particular.”

“You're no help.” Victor brought his finger to his lips, a habit he had of doing whenever he was thinking intently about something. While Yuuri emptied the popcorn into a large bowl, Victor plucked a DVD case from the shelf with a flourish.

Yuuri honestly had no opinion on what they ultimately watched; the majority of Victor's movie collection were Russian films with no subtitles. While he was able to pick up on phrases here and there, the main parts of the plot were generally lost in translation. He did enjoy watching Victor become deeply involved in the plot and characters, even with movies he had watched a hundred times.

“What are we watching?” he asked.

Victor waggled his finger at him, a smirk on his face. “I thought you didn't care what we watched.”

Yuuri huffed as he shoved the empty popcorn bag into the garbage can. “I still want to know what we're watching,” he muttered.

Grabbing the popcorn bowl, he walked over to the sofa and was about to sit down when a knock sounded at the door. Setting the bowl on their coffee table, he shook his head as another knock sounded, more aggressively this time. Opening the door, Yuuri smiled warmly despite the scathing look he received from their visitor.

“Hi Yurio!”

“That's not –” The teen pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his mouth, as if it physically pained him every time he saw Yuuri. “Let me in.”

Yuuri stepped to the side to allow Yuri inside and smiled at how despite his surly attitude, Yuri made himself at home by kicking off his shoes and plopping down on the couch beside Victor.

“Yurio!” exclaimed Victor, tearing his gaze away from the DVD menu screen to look at the teen beside him. “What a surprise to see you here. Skipping practice again?”

Yuri clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed with the chastising undertone of Victor's comment. “Who cares if I skip practice? You skipped all the time.”

“True, but I'm a genius.”

Sensing Yuri's rising temper, Yuuri stepped in between them, laughing nervously. “Yurio, we're going to watch a movie. Did you want to join us?”

Yuuri watched as the teen opened his mouth to say something before closing it and looking at him thoughtfully. “What are you watching?” he asked.

Victor waved the DVD case in the air, a bright smile on his face. “One of my all-time favorite action films, _Alien Girl_. It's got a great plot and the actors aren't too hard on the eyes either.” He winked, eliciting a groan from Yuri.

“I guess I can stay and watch this stupid movie,” muttered Yuri, his gaze drifting to the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him.

Yuuri chuckled before handing the bowl to the teen, but not before grabbing a handful of popcorn for himself. (Yuri was notorious for eating all of their snacks if left unattended and there was no way Yuuri was going to let him have all the buttery goodness this time.)

Settling into his seat to Yuri's left, Yuuri leaned against the arm of the sofa and tossed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Yuri held the bowl of popcorn over his head as Victor tossed some blankets over their laps, grumbling about how he nearly knocked over their snacks. Makkachin sleepily wandered over and laid at Victor's feet before dozing off as Victor started the movie. Despite not knowing exactly what was going on, Yuuri had to admit that it was a pretty well made film.

Yuuri absently reached for the bowl of popcorn that was settled in Yuri's lap and his fingers brushed against someone's hand. Glancing up, his gaze connected with a pair of blue eyes and he felt his cheeks flush. Victor smiled at him and Yuuri could have sworn he saw the older man's cheeks flush ever-so-slightly, but it was hard to tell in the dim lighting that the flickering tv provided. Yuuri smiled back and squeezed Victor's hand gently before snatching another handful of popcorn and returning his attention to the movie.

“You two are disgusting,” muttered Yuri. Yuuri glanced at him and smirked when he saw the teen's mouth drawn into a thin line as he pointedly stared at the tv.

Victor bumped Yuri's shoulder, a grin on his face. “Are you feeling left out, Yurio? Do you want me to hold your hand too?” he teased.

“You keep your hands to yourself, or so help me Victor –“

Yuuri stifled his laughter as Yuri and Victor continued their bickering for a few minutes before the teen finally grew tired of Victor's taunting and turned his attention back to the movie. He wished that every day would be a snow day for the rest of his life so that he could spend every day with Victor, Makkachin, and even Yuri, though he knew the teen would vehemently deny that he enjoyed spending time with them until the day he dies.

Snuggling under his blanket, Yuuri was content to watch a movie with his loved ones as snow continued to fall, blanketing the noise of the outside world.

 


End file.
